


NO_ Title

by hiraeth331



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, 團長前輩, 女體化, 格林, 空洞騎士
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth331/pseuds/hiraeth331
Summary: 我的文章沒有張貼在AO3以外的任何地方不得以任何形式轉載、修改、傳輸、再製、散布、顯示、出版或是傳播，未經許可就是盜文盜文者全家得武肺死光。這句話特別針對盜竊眾多作者文章開網站營利並阻擋台灣IP的純種支那畜生，他人切勿對號入座。//團長x前輩♀←夢魘//
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	NO_ Title

那個純白的影像越發清晰。

最初開始都是模糊的、一塊高明度的白色，像一團迷途的小火蟲，在赤色陰晦的世界裡格外醒目。  
過了段時間，它開始有了形貌。光伸長了，長成纖細的四肢，頭上成對的角優雅地彎出弧度。身軀也是極其單薄的，它白得發亮，夢魘從暗處窺視著，瞇起暗紅色的眼睛。

平時大腦運作不及處理的東西、人們無意識或下意識的記憶都會落在夢裡。  
夢境堆儲那些殘破的碎片，不能歸類的就四處散放著，隨著年月、時間慢慢沉積，舊的下去，新的浮在上面；偶有被翻攪起的，可以等待塵埃落定再細細檢視。看起來沒有任何意義的影像或片段，像海底的氣泡悠悠揚揚。

夢魘撿拾並端詳那些夢的殘片，他很無聊，把那些不重要但他覺得有意思的東西貼在『牆』上，找出相似的部分，或許還能黏貼成一副藝術品呢？  
在被格林發現並介入夢境之前，他把那些東西都貼成了『壁紙』當作自己的娛樂。吸收純粹的惡，蠶食夢境主人的魔力──嚴格算起來那也是他的，滋養培育自己。

說說那個白色的東西，現在她在格林的夢境裡走動，她停在一個模糊的褐色框架前，動手從上頭取下了什麼，做出翻閱的動作時，夢魘才意會到，那褐色的框是個書架。

夢境會把不必要的資訊都給省略、模糊掉，甚至將其不合理的部分強行合理化，夢的特性即是如此，這部分夢魘沒辦法控制。

她出現得頻繁了，夢魘開始注意到她。在這幽暗充滿赤紅色的世界裡，純白的形影太過突兀。有時候她坐著、有時候她在行走，偶爾也會像剛才那樣，站在被夢境模糊化細節的書架前閱讀；更有時候，她會手持骨釘猛地朝正面劈砍上來。

最初夢魘還會緊張，本能地想反身往夢境的陰影處躲藏，待他日益壯大，擁有足夠的魔力，就明白那不過是個影像，只消抬手一揮便猶如燃盡的煙塵消散。

『──Vessel。』

有一次，格林的聲音出現，白色的騎士聽聞回首。那個影像隨即就被消抹了，好像放映電影時不小心放錯了片，只播放開頭就被匆匆忙忙地取下，不管是格林的聲音還是純白的騎士，都被粗暴的手法倉促地抹去，甚至夢魘還能看見殘留的痕跡。

Vessel，夢魘知道了，那個是Vessel。

現在，Vessel坐在那裡喝茶，腿上還攤著一本書。書頁的文字被正常地模糊化了，只留下些許紙頁的細節。  
那是一套的桌椅，優雅大方的蔓草紋，桌腳骨架、以及椅子本身都是白的，但桌面是透明的，或許是玻璃？

夢魘靠過去閱讀影像傳達出的細節，他可以看見純白騎士在玻璃桌面下的足尖，她按著書本的手，那把骨釘被斜靠在桌旁。桌面上，只有杯子沒有茶壺，一個純白的花瓶裡插著一朵白色的玫瑰。

Vessel放下茶杯，抬頭盯著靠過來的夢魘，後者有些警戒地稍微退了半步。  
這是第一次，夢裡的影像對他做出反應，或者說前所未有的，夢的碎片竟然和他產生互動。

為什麼，那不過就是個影像而已嗎？不是格林可笑又沒用的夢境碎片嗎。夢魘鬼使神差地伸出手，Vessel從椅上站起，擱在腿上的書本掉落，在接觸到地面之前散成點點紅色的光粉。

那不過是個影像，她不是真的。Vessel靠近他，抬手輕輕地攬住了他的脖子，像蝴蝶翅膀般輕搧的雙睫悄然半闔，她湊近自己，夢魘彷彿能嗅到來自對方身上的香氣──倘若影像有氣味的話。

夢魘從斗篷底下攬住她，模仿著、身體下意識按照看過的行為擅自行動，在雙唇即將碰觸到的瞬間──

該做什麼？

夢魘不過那一瞬的紛雜猶豫，Vessel靜止了。雙臂內純白的騎士不動了，她像外觀溫潤的石膏像般，以優雅溫柔的姿態靜止在索吻的那一刻。

憤怒、惱火、那些極端滾燙像岩漿燒融一切的情緒猛然在夢魘胸口中爆發。  
Vessel靜像的胸前爆出一團猛烈的腥紅之火，隨即將美麗清雅的身姿完全焚燒殆盡。

夢魘咆嘯、按住自己的頭，他不敢相信自己都做了什麼。那是個魁儡，他做出了Vessel的傀儡，以格林夢境的碎片為雛形幾可亂真，甚至連自已都沒有察覺。

盛怒的火焰點燃了夢的各個角落，在轉變成熊熊烈焰之前被一股黑色為重的魔力介入、加以干涉，術式熄滅了烈火。  
他的醜態完全被窺見了，夢魘憤恨地怒吼著旋起披風藏匿進了黑暗之中，世界裡只剩火苗、剩下火窒息後的輕煙，燈熄滅了，舞台逐漸黯淡下來，沒入黑暗。

「你還好嗎…？」

Vessel的掌心溫柔地貼在他的眼角，格林一臉恍然的表情令她有點擔心。

「沒事，我沒事。」他看起來好像很久沒睡好了，陰影深刻地暈染了眼眶。還不能睡，他暗忖，儘管疲勞已經開始時不時佔領他清醒的時刻。

再陪我一會。被壓在底下的人沒有拒絕，「多久都行。」她柔聲道。


End file.
